1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polymeric foam and, more particularly, to a foam composition obtained from the reaction of polymaleic anhydride with certain polyols or their derivatives and a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polymeric foams that are prepared by chemical stabilization, i.e., polymerization of a resin system into a thermoset, foamed polymer, are well known. Polyurethane foams, derived from the reaction of a polyfunctional isocyanate and a hydroxyl-containing polymer, are the most important commercial foam within this category.
Rigid polymeric foams are used primarily for thermal insulation, with one major application being ceiling and wall insulation in residential buildings. Such rigid polymeric foams are typically evaluated in the marketplace on the basis of their insulating performance measured against alternative insulating systems (fiberglass, glass wool, polystyrene), so performance-cost is a critically important factor. Polymeric foam systems that perform as well as rigid polyurethane foam but whose economics are more attractive are therefore highly desirable.
The present invention provides a polymeric foam composition, derived from polymaleic anhydride, which possesses performance characteristics similar to that of polyurethane yet can be prepared from less costly reactants.